


The Beginning Of The End

by realistic_squid



Series: Team Dean's Wet Dreams [1]
Category: DeanxCas - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Cas' a bottom, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean's a top, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam's a little shit, Smut, lemony flavored, not sorry, sammy - Freeform, sammy winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realistic_squid/pseuds/realistic_squid
Summary: Dean has a wet dream about a certain angel, said angel's been hiding his feelings for a little while, and Sam is tired of the eyeballing going on between them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to my beta, HeartSNS, for all of your help! I absolutely adore you and nothing I post would be anywhere near as good as it is without you! (cue shameless self-promoting)
> 
> Also, I forgot to think of a title for this the whole month I was writing it, so I'll probably change it later. I'm BSing everything right now.

The soft slapping sound of skin on skin coupled with the creaking of the bed frame filled the room, merely background noises to the pair causing them. Wanton moans broke through sporadically- quiet, lust-filled gasps and grunts that shot straight to Dean’s core. A hand with short, blunt nails that had previously been gripping tightly onto the wrinkled, cream colored sheets pulled him down by the back of his neck for a kiss. Dean obliged, teeth clacking uncomfortably. Slightly chapped lips trailed nips and gentle bites across his jaw up to his ear. Ragged breaths and whispered words of encouragement that sounded like the ramblings of the insane spurred him on; thrusting, thrusting, thrusting.

Dean couldn’t hold back anymore. His willpower was unable to withstand the intoxicatingly silky heat. His sure, steady strokes became jerky, erratic. The male below Dean moaned louder, expressing delight as Dean wrapped a hot palm around his member and began moving in an attempt to push him over the edge. Dean’s hand became slick with the man’s precum, allowing him to slide up and down at the exact speed the dark haired beauty needed. Keening, he tightened around Dean as a suffocating sheath and making the blonde see stars. Dean was dimly aware of the splashing of the man’s cum against his chest- he momentarily marveled at the strength of the orgasm that must’ve racked that gorgeous body- as the heat pooling in his stomach released the pressure that had been building, building, building.

Dean’s brain clocked out the second he came, barely noting his own shout of pleasure  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“It was the heat of the moment…”

Dean woke with a start, head pounding. Though he loved Asia, the radio was so loud. Grumbling something about “goddamn radio stations playing music so freaking early”, Dean started to sit up to not-so-gently bitch slap his alarm to the next dimension, but was stopped by a sudden realization that his pajama pants were sticking more than usual.

“Shit.”

“Telling you what your heart meant….”

“Shit, shit, shit!” The dream came back to him in a rush; the sounds, the feelings, the emotions involved. Dean groaned, head in hands.

“It was the heat of the moment…”

Dean’s thoughts flitted between how he’s gonna clean this up before Sam saw it and where he’s going to find a samurai to walk him through the steps of seppuku.

‘Shone in your eyes…”

Dean punched the “off” button, irritation flowing through him. Sure it had been a while since he banged a chick, but he was not some pubescent boy! His brain must be confused. Dean let his mind drift as he repeated a mundane task he had not completed since turning seventeen. He changed his pants, cleaned himself- definitely not scolding his junk for getting carried away- and stripped the bed. He was nearly done, leaving the laundry closet with a new set of sheets tucked under one arm, when he noticed Sam sitting at the small dining table in the “kitchen”.

Damn motels and their lack of proper cooking equipment… At least this one has a microwave and a mini fridge.

Dean held his head up high as he passed the other Winchester, false bravado and slight panic pouring off of him. Sam looked up from his laptop, locked eyes with him, instantly donned an ill-conceived smirk.

“Morning.” Sam chirped with a little, dorky wave and went back to his research. “How’s Cas?” He took a sip of his fancy latte- one of his rare sugary indulgences- and almost spit it out at the look of befuddlement on Dean’s face.

“What? How would I know? I haven’t seen him since- what the hell are you laughing at?!” Sam’s chuckling was starting to seem like an insult.

“Oh Cas, you feel so good! I fucking love you! Cas, I’m gonna cum! CAAAAAA-” Sam burst into laughter, unable to continue mocking his older sibling.

Dean’s face turned cherry red, utterly horrified. “S-shut up!” He shouted. “It was a dream!” Sam’s shit-eating grin widened.

“You- you hahahahahad a wehehet dream about Stohohohohone Face Mcgehehehehe?! Oh my gohohohod!” Sam doubled over, giggling harder than he thought possible.. Dean smacked him with the sheets, mumbling under his breath and walking back to his room to remake the bed.

Dean totally didn’t slam the door and flop onto the bed, pouting like a child. That would be weird, considering he’s a middle aged, very attractive hunter who takes shit from no-one.

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t embarrassed by Sam’s words- ahem, technically Dean’s words. He buried his face in the sheets, shame filling him. Did he have a crush on Castiel, angel of the Lord, soldier of Heaven, smiter of all things smiteable? There’s no way! How could anyone be attracted to a brick wall, even if said wall had adorably messy sex hair, clear blue eyes that rivaled the intensity of the sun, full lips in a permanent pout, those thighs that had just the right amount of definition…

God damn it.

No no no no no! NO!

He couldn’t! No! Cas?!

Dean sighed, forcing himself to relax. “It’s a crush, not the end of the world.” He said aloud, the muffled words doing zero help. “And there are worse things to fall in love with than an angel.” A knock at the door interrupted his reasoning. “What, you want to make fun of me again?”

The door opens to reveal the moose of a man with a half smile. “Can’t promise I won’t, but I’ll try not to. Can I come in?” A grunt from Dean told Sam to tread lightly. The younger sat on the corner of the bed, listening to Dean’s gentle breathing. He almost felt bad for making Dean upset, but come on! He’s been watching Cas undress his brother with his eyes for long enough, the least they could do is get together.

“Dean?”

“Mm?”

“Are you gay?” Sam exhaled a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

“Uhunnuh.” Dean sighed, pushing himself up and turning over, sheets forgotten. He leaned back against the pillows. “How do you even figure this out?”

“Figure what out?”

“If you’re gay! I like chicks, man, boobs are fantastic. I’ve never even thought about being attracted to guys, but maybe- maybe…” Dean trailed off.

“Hey, it’s okay. Maybe you’re bi. Either way, it’s okay. Nobody’s gonna judge you for it.” Sam placed a hand on his shoulder. Dean flinched. Sam winced. “Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Call Cas. You should talk to him. I’ll make myself scarce; grab some food, go to the movies.” Sam smirked. “Never thought I’d say this to anyone- let alone my brother- but if the angel isn’t walking bowlegged when I get back, I’m gonna be disappointed in you.”

Dean choked. “I’m not- I can’t-” Sam dissolved into laughter. Dean punched him in the arm, seething under his breath. “Shut the fuck up. And you wonder why I don't tell you things.”

“Aww, don’t be like that!” Sam leaned over and hugged him, ruffling his hair. Dean’s face returned to its previous violently rose color. “I’m serious though. Call him.” Sam stands, giving a dorky wave, and leaves with the door still open. The front door squeaked a few moments later, followed by the quiet purring of Baby as she took him away.

Dean reclined, not yet sure if he wanted to follow Sam’s advice. What if Cas thought he was disgusting? He may be learning more about social cues and what not to say while in a strip club, but homosexuality hasn’t been covered yet (at least by the Winchesters). What if Cas never spoke to him again- or worse, laughed at him?! What if-

An omen passed through Dean. Something’s coming. Every hair stood straight, every nerve crackled with electricity. A loud flapping echoed in the tiny “living room” outside the bedroom door and even though Dean couldn’t see who- or what- it was, he could only think one thing:

Damn it, Sammy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A week later and I still want to post this part... I wonder if anyone actually likes this stuff...
> 
> Oh, well, whatever! Here's part two! Enjoy! :)

Cas poked his head through the opening. “Is now a bad time? Sam prayed to me to-”

“-come and bother me. Yeah. I know.” Dean huffed, motioning Cas inside. “He wants us to talk.”

“About what?” Cas shut the door behind him- obviously a learned behavior from all the times the brothers had to have their “serious talks” and walked off to another room- and stood awkwardly at the foot of the bed.

“Jesus, Cas, sit down. Don't stand there, you look exhausted.” Dean frowned, patting the bed next to him. Cas instead perched himself at the other end, keeping his infuriatingly blue eyes trained on Dean’s. Dean’s face heated up past his boiling point.

“What is it Sam wishes for us to converse about?” Unbeknownst to Dean, Cas’ heart was pounding out of his chest. Could it be that Dean knew? How could he?! Sam hadn’t known long enough to have told him! By the uncomfortable look on Dean’s face, Cas had a funny feeling he was caught. He readied himself for the imminent rejection.

Dean shifted slightly, uneasy and feeling nauseous. “This is stupid.” He told himself. “It’s just Cas, there’s no reason to get all worked up.” It may have just been wishful thinking, but Cas could’ve sworn that Dean was far more nervous than him.

“Uh, I-um… How much do you know about human relationships?” Dean seemed very out of the ordinary, picking at little lint balls on the blanket next to him.

Cas cocked his head in confusion. Good, he can play dumb with an opening line like that. “Enough. I can recognize the signs of an abusive arrangement, I understand that both sexes have different parts and values associated with them.” He counted off on his fingers. Dean smiled softly at the childlike innocence. He hasn’t felt like a big brother in so long.

“Where did you learn those things?”

“MTV.”

Dean cackled. “I thought for sure you’d have a better response.” Cas relaxed some.

“What would you rather hear, I learned it in my human relations class in angel college?” Cas cracked a near-invisible smile. A new wave of hilarity struck Dean.

“You’re getting better at sarcasm. I think I’m proud.” Dean wiped away the few tears that had gathered at the corners of his eyes. “Anyway, what I meant was do you know the difference between straight and… not?” He runs his hands through his short hair. He definitely needed to shower.

Cas nodded. “Heterosexuality is considered “the norm” by most of the human race.” The air quotes sent Dean back into hysterics. Cas just looked so serious.

“Ohohokay, good. That saves me some time.”

“Dean, what is this about?” Cas placed a hand on Dean’s thigh, re-establishing eye contact.

“Got a hot date waiting for ya or something?” Dean joked weakly. Cas chuckled.

“If tonight goes well, maybe- but that’s none of your concern right now. If you don't start talking, I’m going to read your mind.”

“Alright, alright!” Dean raised his hands in surrender. “I want to ask you something first.” Cas rolled his eyes. “Stop that. I respectfully request that you tell me how you feel about me.” Dean stuck his tongue out.

Cas deadpanned. “Y-you don't know? We share a profound bond. You and Sam are very important to me.” Dean’s eyebrows knitted together.

“That’s all? Just friendly?”

Cas looked down, suddenly filled with white hot rage. “I’ve done everything for you.” Dean slid down the bed, away from the agitated angel, but didn’t get far as Cas grabbed his wrist. A low noise that most definitely wasn’t a whimper- and not at all caused by arousal, thank-you-very-much- passed the seasoned hunter’s lips. “I fell from heaven, I-I pulled you from hell, Dean! I rebelled and I did it- all of it- for you! How could you assume I only feel- mmph!”

Dean shuddered as Cas’ hands wrapped around his neck, fingers toying with the short hairs at the nape of his neck. The kiss had been spontaneous, merely Dean’s test. Cas was obviously perturbed, he just… reacted. Cas didn’t seem to mind.

Realizing his hands were free, Dean pushed gently on Cas’ chest. Cas complied, rolling backwards onto the pillows. Dean clambered on top of him, lips remaining connected. Cas grunted softly at the added weight on his pelvis, bucking softly. His arms were removed from the equation altogether, pinned to the headboard. Dean nipped at his lip and pulled away, panting and pink-faced. He smirked at Cas, admiring the shade of red he’d caused. What a beautiful mess he’d created.

“Cas, have you ever…?” Dean trailed off, running a hand over the angel’s thigh to the tent in his pants as he let his mouth wander over the exposed throat in front of him. He skillfully manipulated the fabric to work with him. Evidently Dean was pretty good as Cas moaned loudly. Damn, he’s sensitive.

Cas shut his eyes, shaking his head. Never having been introduced to this behavior, he was certain that nothing could feel like this. Oh, Father above, how is this a sin?! How could anything so magnificent be damning?! Cas decided he wouldn’t mind going to hell for this. ,Too much, too much, so good, can’t focus, falling has never felt so good. Dean sighed, grin widening. His hand stopped it’s pleasant ministrations and Cas whined, arching, hips raising to recreate that fleeting feeling. 

“Dean…” The breathless whisper almost killed the emerald eyed beauty.

“Are you sure you want me to be your first?” Dean mumbled. Cas propped himself up and kissed him chastely, dispelling all doubts. Enthusiastic consent given, Dean asked, “What do you want?”

Cas groaned, pouting at Dean for making him think during the best moment of his life. Surely it could only get better from here on out, right? Hopefully, Dean will want to do this again. “Just… just ferm mer.” He covered his face with his shoulder, reaching out to grope Dean and only stopped when he remembered he couldn’t. The chuckle rumbling through the other man’s body made Cas glare at him. It would’ve been scarier if his face hadn’t revealed his own unscrupulousness. “Quit laughing, you’re ruining the mood.”

“Try again, angel. What do you want me to do to you?” Cas pulled on his arms and Dean released him.

Cas buried his hands in Dean’s shirt, tugging him closer. With a surge of confidence- or horniness, no one will ever be completely sure (except for Dean who’s pretty sure it’s the latter)- he whispered, “Fuck. Me.”

Dean laughed again. “As you wish.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Singing along with the radio, Sam finally found a parking space near their room. He turned Baby off and unfolded himself, hopping out and giving her an affectionate pat on the hood. After a great meal at a burger place not too far from the motel, Sam had gone to a theater way, WAY outside of town and watched The Deathly Hallows. Tonight has been pretty good. As he reached the door, Sam noticed a disturbance. He raised an eyebrow, key card still in hand, and pressed his ear to the door.

“-ng! Dean! Mmm… Yes!”

“You like that, huh? How about-”

“FUCK!”

Stumbling backwards, face burning. Clearly his plan had worked, but now he had to deal with the mental images of- wait a second, who’s doing- no, he’s gonna get back in the car and drive away. After an hour or two, it should be safe to return. He’ll just have to go and watch part two.

Sam patted himself on the back. “I’m such a good brother.”

Now the only issue should be the noise complaints that will surely come with the morning light. Not a huge price to pay for Dean in a good mood.


End file.
